


Empty Streets Filled with White Lights

by sadmoonchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Coffee, Collegestuck, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Romance, Self Harm, Smoking, Some drugs, abuse (mentioned), gay so much gay, so many things??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmoonchild/pseuds/sadmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SORRY THE TITLE IS SO LAME. <br/>Anyways, John screws up where he's supposed to live for the mean time before entering college, he meets a boy that is very mysterious and confusing. Dave calls that boy Cat behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At least the chair didn't hit me

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. Alrighty. Alright. okay. It gets better.

"Calm down, John. Bro is just having one of his moments." Dave grabbed his sleeve, pulling him out of the house. Outside wasn't warm nor cold, but just right. The wind tangled the two boys hair. "We'll just chill at my friends for a tonight." 

"But I didn't mean to! I feel really bad!" John bit on his lip and he looked at the door in which he heard crashing and a women screaming. 

"It's not your fault that bro was cheating and that you're an airhead." 

"Dave, please." John's eyes where teary, and he was embarrassed about it but he felt really guilty. 

"He only lives a couple blocks away. We wont be walking for long. Chill your tits." 

"I can't chill my tits when your brother is trashing the place. I can't stay with you anymore and it's all my fault. I don't have enough money for an apartment- and- I don't know anyone else here- I-" John grabbed onto his hair and started taking quick breaths. Dave grabbed onto John's hands, bringing them down. 

"Calm down. We'll work something out, alright? You'll be okay. Stop panicking." Dave brought John into his arms, rocking him. John finally calmed down and they started walking. 

The night was out, but the streets weren't dark. The street lights added the perfect light to calm John down more. He walked near Dave the whole time though because he still felt really bad for being such an idiot.   
After around 10 minutes of walking aimlessly down the windy lighted street, the two of them turned to another apartment complex. They walked up the stairs. 

"Do they know we're coming?" 

"Yeah I texted em'." Dave opened the door. 

"Suuup' brothas." A deep voice said from the kitchen of the poorly lighted apartment. It smelled like weed and cupcakes. John looked around. 

"Where's the Cat?" Dave asked. 

"Sleepin' like a dead dude." He laughed and Dave chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry about this." John blurted out. 

"What the motherfuck even happened? Have a seat, man." Dave, John and the stoned dude all sat on the sofa which made John even more tired. 

"Bro was fucking a chick that wasn't his girl friend, and well-"

"Well! I heard the two! And then I took a shower!...I take really fast showers- and I saw her dressed and walking through the front door and I tried to joke and say 'wow, you two finish quickly' and she was like 'haha what are you talking about?' and Dave was nodding no at me and of course I was stupid enough to ignore that, and I said 'you and Dirk!' and she glared at me and then stormed into his bedroom and turns out Bro was cheating and I.. made... a large mistake." John took a deep breath. "Everyone is fighting and I'm sure Bro wants to murder me." 

"He does." Dave added. 

"Thanks, Dave." John growled. 

"No problemo, brohomo." Dave clicked his tongue. "Yeah, anyways, we're kinda fucked because I was supposed to tell John that Bro can't control his dick, and forgot, and now John has no where to be." 

"Why is he here in the first place?" He laughed. 

"College in a few weeks. He was going to chill at my place 'till he can get his dorm but they don't let the rich kids have em' till like a week before all the shit starts." 

"Oh shit," He took a hit. "Anyways I'm Gamzee. Forgot to introduce my motherfuckin' name." He handed him the bud. "Want a smoke?" 

John nodded no. "No, thanks though. I'm John." 

"Alrighty, well ya'll get some shut eye around here." Gamzee sat up. "Two couches. Too babies." He laughed and walked out of the livingroom. 

"That's all? John whispered to Dave. Dave shrugged. 

"I don't know, Gamzee's pretty chill. Just depends what Cat says in the morning." 

"I thought cat was an animal." John laid on the couch. 

"His name is Karkat." Dave broke into laughter. "If he found out I called him cat when I'm not with him, he'd yell at me to death." Dave got up and laid on the opposite couch. "Sorry about my bro, John." He said sincerely which was pretty weird for Dave. 

"No big deal. At least the chair didn't hit me when he threw it." John half joked and Dave half heartily laughed. 

"Get some sleep, nerd." Dave mumbled and John did.


	2. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, sorry. 
> 
> But things cook up next chapter.

John wakes up from the sound of talking. Everyone else was awake, so he felt pretty embarrassed that he's been asleep for the whole time. 

John grabbed his phone from his hoodie, revealing that it was only 8:30. Are these people crazy? 

"How are you two awake so early?" John asks standing up. 

"I got no sleep." Dave stated. "The couch was too damn small for this godly body." 

"I'm a motherfuckin' early bird, son." Gamzee laughed. 

"I see." John walked by Dave. "Have you called your brother yet?" 

"Yeeeah, he's wasted. Don't wanna go by there anytime soon." 

"Ya'll can chill here for as long as you neeeeed," Gamzee nodded his head. 

"Thanks, bro." 

"No problem, son! I'm gonna wake up Karkats motherfuckin' ass so he can make us some heaven." He walked down the small hallway. John took Gamzee's seat and nibbled on the bottom of his lip. 

"I'm so sorry Dave. I'm really really sorry." John messed with the end of his sleeve. 

"Calm down, as said before; it's his fault for not controlling his god damn dick." 

"I know but I ruined everything." 

"No. Shut it." 

"But Daaave," John whined. 

"John-" 

The two where interrupted when a boy around their age walked out of the hallway in a hoodie much like Johns, he had a frown plastered on his lips. 

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Dave joked. 

"Shut up." The boy (Karkat?) demanded. Dave laughed in return. 

"Nice to see you too." 

"What do you two want?" Karkat asked. John looked at Dave, then at Gamzee, which in fact John hadn't realized how scary Gamzee was 'till now. He had smeared face make up and his hair was a nightmare. He was really tall too. Over all the mexican was pretty intimidating yet he was as sweet as caramel. John then looked at Karkat, who seemed to be more Italian. He had freckles and green eyes his hair was wavy and hung just a bit over his eyebrows. He wasn't as tall as Gamzee but he was a bit taller than John. 

"Whatcha up for making?" Dave asked. 

"Whatever your shitty heart desires, Strider."

"How sweet of you. I'll have an omelet." 

"Alright." Karkat turned around to face John. 

"Oh, Uhh, Um- the same as Dave." Which John regretted saying because he'd never really been a fan of omelets, but the guy definitely seemed not to be a morning person so he didn't want to piss him off more. 

"Thanks for making it easy on me." Karkat joked (?) who knows. The guy was hard to read. 

"So what're you two lovely ladies doing this wonderful day?" Dave asked. Karkat didn't answer but Gamzee hummed him thought. 

"Oh!" He exclaimed in delight. "I'm seeing motherfuckin' Tavros!" He smiled. 

"That's nice." Dave chuckled. 

"What're you two doin'?" Gamzee asked. 

Dave looked at John. "Maybe chill at a coffee shop or something for the day. Not really sure since the bro hates us." 

"I'm sorry." John mumbled. 

"You two can just chill here! That's what a motherfucking family is for!" He grabbed onto John and Dave and hugged them both with one arm. John let out a giggle and Dave smiled. 

"Don't think Karkat would appreciate that." Dave raised his eyebrows and turned to the boy who had two plates in his hand filled with cooked egg and veggies. 

"Ouch." Karkat joked. (?) Once again, who knows. He handed the two the plates and forks. Dave started chowing down on it while John looked at it. 

"It's not going to kill you." Karkat said. John turned to Karkat. 

"I was going to wait until it cooled down. It looks hot." He lied.

Karkat raised his eyes. He looked tired. 

"Whatever, you two can feel free to stay here for a while I don't really care." Karkat shrugged. 

"Wow, that's the nicest you've ever been." Dave joked as he took another bite.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind." Karkat retorted. Dave stuck out his tongue in return. 

Gamzee left out the door to hang out with Tavros, whoever that kids was, and Karkat left back in the hall way to do more laundry. That's when John took a bite of the omelet. He widened his eyes. 

"What the fuck?" John asked as he took another bite. "This is good?" He took another. "An omelet is actually good? For once? This is impossible?" 

Dave laughed. 

"Holy shit, calm down Egbert. You're gonna choke." 

John stopped eating for a sec and looked up at Dave. He then looked around the room. 

"I don't think Karkat likes me." John mumbled. 

"He doesn't really like anyone." 

"No but I mean I get this really weird vibe from him." John frowned as he took a bite of the omelet, literally finishing it off. 

"Ugh, calm down you pansy and tell him you liked his omelet or something when he comes back in." Dave turned on his phone. "But on a different note, I need to swing to my apartment for a while to gather up some shit." 

"You can't leave me." John whispered loudly. 

"He may be intimidating but he's not going to kill you." Dave stated.

"You don't know that!" John once again whispered loudly.

Karkat came back. 

"Uhhh, I like your omelet!" John said with too much forced confidence. 

"Thanks." Karkat said in monotone. John glared at Dave in such a way that said 'see what i mean? he hates me!' 

"I'm thinking about stopping over by Bro's for a few, is John cool here?" 

Karkat nodded yes. John squinted his eyes at Dave. 

"I'll be back, nerd." He messed up Johns hair and left the apartment. 

 

Silence gathered the room. And when awkwardness comes, so does John's phone. He begun to mess around on Facebook even though it was never fun, and then Twitter, which got him more bored. He turned off his phone. 

"Sorry we kinda just... stampeded in your house." John said, trying not to sound so nervous. 

Karkat cleaned the dishes. 

"Don't worry about it." He stated and took a deep breath. "You can watch something on the Televsion. We have netflix." 

John took a relaxed breath. "thank you." he stood up and walked to the couch he slept on. He found the remote by the T.v and turned it on. He got confused. 

"I'm sorry I'm a bother but how on earth do you work this?" He asked. Karkat turned off the faucet, walking towards John. He sat on the same couch as John, but it wasn't weird.   
He grabbed the remote from him and changed it to Netflix. 

"What do you want to watch?" He asks. 

"I don't know...Uhm, a movie?" John asks and he hopes that Karkat has good taste. 

"Alright." Karkat scrolled through the suggestions, choosing a movie that John hasn't heard of before. But because of the cheesy popular 90's music and the male lead character, he could already sense that this is a romcom. 

By the time the movie had started, it was around 10:00am and Dave hadn't shown up yet. John wasn't really worried though, because now he felt almost comfortable in this household. Even though the boy next to him-who passed out- probably hates him.   
But John thinks he may start to like living here, even though he's far away from his father. That, and now he was feeling very tired and decided to sleep just like the boy beside him.


End file.
